


Men 男人們

by EvaLee7521



Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Hypervigilance Man 過度警覺的男人 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900546
Kudos: 2





	Men 男人們

Mycroft的心底，一直有個大計畫。但卻苦無機會實行。  
而當他收到了保守黨領導所交給他的、那張白底綁著香檳色蕾絲緞帶的邀請卡時，他就知道機會來了。  
時間是2007年的5月，Mycroft與Gregory的半同居正式進入了第二年的又一半。不過對於Mycroft來說，這當然不值得滿足。他想要的太多了。  
他在這天晚上用一張熟悉的、面無表情的臉，將這張邀請卡有些迫不及待的拿給了Gregory瞧。後者則是在看了足足五分鐘之後，有點惶恐又有點遲疑的還給了他。  
「什麼意思？」  
Mycroft拉起了一個笑容。「你已經猜到了。」  
Gregory頓了頓。「不、Myc，我不會去。」然後拒絕。  
「給我個理由？」  
「理由？」Gregory挑了眉。「何必要理由？那不是我的世界，Myc。那種上流社會的、呃、餐宴？你們怎麼稱呼的？」  
Mycroft點點頭附和並說是餐宴沒錯。「但是，你看上面，它說的可是夫妻。」  
Gregory皺了眉。「我們並沒有結婚。」  
然後，Mycroft就露出了一個甜蜜的微笑。「你可真是說到重點上了Greg。你可願意？」  
「什麼？」Gregory一愣。「你這算是……在求婚？」  
Mycroft略略點了點頭。「可以算是。」  
「算是？」Gregory歪著頭。「你連這種時候都要和我玩這種遊戲。」  
「好吧。」Mycroft笑得越發甜蜜了起來。「Greg，你可願意嫁給我？」  
Gregory看著Mycroft臉上的表情。他想，這已經不是用惡寒可以形容的了。  
「不、沒門兒。」於是他依舊斷然拒絕。  
「沒有轉圜餘地？」Mycroft問。  
Gregory又是歪著頭。他想了想，然後說：「除非你可以在白金漢宮裡下跪。否則，沒門兒。」  
Mycroft噎了噎。Gregory這要求可真是直接就掐到他的軟肋上了。個人尊嚴事小，他這是明知他對國家與女王的敬愛，還硬是開了這個條件。真不虧是他所欣賞的人。  
「我接受你的挑戰，Greg。」挑起了眉毛，Mycroft朗聲說。  
「…我沒有在下戰書，Myc。」Gregory無奈的說。  
「那麼，讓我們回到主題。」Mycroft捏起了白色的邀請卡，轉回了話題繼續問道：「就只是個餐宴，Greg。我保證，絕對不攔阻你躲在角落裡享受美食的舉動。」  
Gregory聞言，狐疑的問：「你確定？」  
「當然。」Mycroft點點頭。「餐宴的地點在花園。你只要躲得隱祕一點，沒有人會發現你的。」Mycroft提議。  
「這聽起來倒是不錯…」Gregory摩娑著他的下巴說。「你真的保證？」  
「我用我的生命保證。」Mycroft回答。  
所以，他們來到了倫敦街區內，一間不起眼的西服店。  
Gregory站在一面、更正確的來說是三面拼成一扇的等身大鏡前，拘謹的動也不敢動。  
他看著鏡子裡自己身上那套深灰藍色呢絨的貼身西裝，忍不住就是皺皺眉頭。「我覺得…其實這真的不是很必要。」  
Mycroft就正站在他的身後不遠處，滿意的看著他。「不，相信我，這的確是必要的。」  
一位年紀與經驗都相當老到的西裝師傅，正在Gregory的身上打量比對著最細微末節的尺寸。他收了尺，向他們兩位點點頭，然後走了出去。  
Mycroft站到了Gregory的身後，透過鏡子打量著他。「你知道，人們有一種說法：送衣服，其實只是為了脫掉它。」  
「嗯咳！」Gregory尷尬的咳了一大聲。「Myc，我記得10年前你好像不是這樣的。」  
「哦～那是你還沒察覺罷了。」Mycroft無所謂的聳著肩說。  
「那時候那個嚴肅得要死的Mycroft跑哪去了？」Gregory認真發問。  
扳過Gregory的頭、Mycroft先是送了個熱吻，然後才是同樣認真的回答：「在白廳裡了。」  
接著一週後，Gregory在一個週六的下午，被帶往了某間、呃、相當無可比擬的莊園中。  
儘管他的穿著經過Mycroft的鑑定，肯定是在水準之上，他卻依舊覺得有些不自在。說實話，這裡的氛圍比起Diogenes of Sinope那些假上流來說的確是好得太多。不過很顯然，過於和善對他來說也是另一種形式上的困擾。  
他按照著先前與Mycroft說好的條件，躲到了一個相當隱蔽的角落裡去。這樣的行為就連Mycroft都啞然失笑。他可真沒想到Gregory居然真的躲起來了。  
於是他只好端著香檳四處應酬，好做為Gregory的掩護。  
當Gregory吃完了冷盤、點心，喝了3杯香檳、1杯紅葡萄酒之後，他才終於是將注意力放在了Mycroft身上。  
他看見他展現著與眾不同的魅力，周旋在一個又一個有著絕對影響力的政治人物間，卻絲毫不顯得遜色。他看見他露出足以安撫人心的笑容，交叉在一個又一個有著絕對容貌或是談吐的紳士淑女間，卻絲毫不顯得相形失色。  
Gregory有些愣愣的啜飲著酒。他想著他何以能得到這樣的人的青睞。他不年輕，也不特別帥，更不有錢，甚至還離過婚。好吧，離婚這件事Mycroft似乎也插了一腳。  
到底是為什麼？  
然後，他看見Mycroft與一名明顯是上了年紀的女士交談著。好吧，他更正，那位女士似乎是女王本人。他看見他們兩人朝他這方向看了過來，他只好尷尬的舉杯點點頭。而相當信守承諾的Mycroft似乎也沒有要違反約定的意思。  
接著，他又看見了Mycroft與一名年紀與他相仿的男士聊著天。ＯＫ，他再度更正，那位男士看起來似乎是首相本人。他又是看見他們兩人朝他這方向看了過來，他只好尷尬的再次舉杯點點頭。而相當信守承諾的Mycroft似乎也仍舊沒有要違反約定的意思。  
不過Gregory心中的直覺可是告訴他不是這麼一回事。他知道肯定有什麼他所不知道的對話正在進行中。  
尤其是，當Mycroft笑得異常甜蜜的時候。  
  
這天，Gregory在會議中接到了一封簡訊。內容是關於Mycroft要親自來接他下班、並且邀約他一同晚餐的簡訊。  
無獨有偶的，這封簡訊讓他想到了Mycroft那天在餐宴上的甜蜜笑容。  
他忍不住警惕了起來。  
是的，是警惕。  
這天是6月30日周六，Gregory的生日。雖然他沒敢期望，但他知道在這一天，Mycroft肯定會有些別出心裁的花招。  
好不容易挨到了6：30這個時間，那台熟悉的方頭黑車果真就是停在了蘇格蘭場的對街。Gregory站在窗口向外望去，忍不住咋舌。難不成政府的辦事效率都用在這種地方上了嗎？  
然後，Gregory混在一群基層員警中悄悄下了班。  
他搭上了方頭黑車，果真是看見了Mycroft正坐在老位子上讀著文件。  
「我只有一個問題。」Gregory很認真的說：「今年是驚喜還是驚嚇？」  
Mycroft頭都沒抬，就只是短促的笑了笑、然後說：「以你今天的心情來說，應該算是驚嚇。」  
「我可以拒絕？」  
「當然，不行。」  
接著，Mycroft拿出了一個眼罩。「幫我個忙，戴上它。」  
Gregory看了眼眼罩，又看了眼Mycroft。「我不會被賣掉吧？」  
Mycroft哈哈笑了兩聲。「姑且不論我捨不得賣；我想，蘇格蘭場內大名鼎鼎的DI Lestrade應該也沒幾個人敢買才是。」  
「噢～你捨不得呢。」Gregory咕噥了兩聲，然後用著忐忑不安的心情戴上了眼罩。  
接著，Mycroft握上了他的手。  
方頭黑車也緩緩的向前開了去。  
根據多年的訓練，Gregory可以猜出車子目前的位置大約還是在市中心內。多轉了好幾個彎，合理的解釋是Mycroft所授意的。他接著聽見了鐵門開關及操槍的聲音。  
這會兒，Gregory真的開始緊張起來了。  
車門打開，Mycroft把還戴著眼罩的Gregory給牽下了車。  
他們一直都握著手。  
Gregory舔了舔唇，不敢問他們現在到底是在哪裡。  
「我們到了。」  
當Mycroft把Gregory的眼罩掀開時，他的第一句話是：「噢、我的老天！」  
白金漢宮裡的裝飾富麗堂皇，幾乎都要讓他睜不開眼。  
「Mycroft，你明知道我…」然後，他就再也說不下去了。  
「這裡，是皇家的禮拜堂。」Mycroft介紹說：「承蒙女王厚愛，願意暫時將此地借給我倆。」  
主講桌前，一名牧師正微笑著。  
旁邊的聽講席上，Gregory看見了Eartha一家人，還有Daisy一家人，以及他原本的家人。  
當然，還有一臉鄙視的Sherlock。以及……那是Mrs. Holmes嗎？  
「Fuck…」Gregory終於還是忍不住脫口而出。  
「噓。」Mycroft將食指抵上了他的嘴唇。「那是我們晚上的功課，我可不想太多人知道。」  
所有人都笑了起來。  
Gregory知道自己的眼眶已經紅了。他只能拼著最後的男子漢尊嚴不要在這種場合掉下眼淚。他看見Mycroft依舊神態自若。只有他知道，他牽著他的手有些發抖。  
Gregory閉了閉眼，最後露出了一個微笑。  
他用力的握緊了Mycroft的手，然後在牧師面前說了我願意。  
Mycroft同樣用力的回握了他的手，並許下了一樣的承諾。  
  
『我真誠的懇求上帝讓我不要離開你，或是請讓我跟隨在你身後。  
你到哪裡，我就會去到哪裡；  
你停留，我就會跟著停留；  
你愛的人，將成為我愛的人；  
你的主，也會成為我的主；  
你在哪裡死去，我也將與你一同埋葬在那裡。  
也許主要求我做得更多，  
但不論發生任何事，都會有你在身邊生死相隨。』  
  
  
  
※白金漢宮的禮拜堂在二戰時期遭德軍炸燬，沒有查到資料是否已復原重建  
  
  
  
  
  
  
崎人 2012.07.31


End file.
